Favors For The Spiral
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Calamity is the daughter of Captain Avery, however, she absolutely dispises him and blames him for her mother's death. After running away from home, she is offered a spot on a pirate crew that is allied with the resistance and soon they'll all learn how dangerous fighting the Armada truly is, you can't trust anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Impending darkness covered Skull Island's skies. Cloud tapestries and stars above held deep navy like a never ending sea. Its shade was a shadow over young Valencia's torn heart as she kicked up sand, racing across the beach. She took with her only a sack of gold for the trip ahead.

Heavy breaths escaped her lips as she marched up her father's dock, feet pounding against wooden steps. Valencia tugged at a rope coiled around the dock, bringing in a small raft tethered to it. She tossed her bag into it and carefully stepped from dock to rickety old deck. She untied the rope from the side of the raft, freeing her "ship." She stood up straight and trudged to the splintery wheel. She took a deep breath, grasping the handles of the navigation wheel, and she steered the ship, pulling it out into the skyway.

Valencia pulled a strand of her short, red hair behind her ear. Tears from earlier still hung in her eyes as memories flashed before her over and over.

Her father returned from his trip to Puerto Mico, but instead of being greeted with hugs and kisses as Valencia expected, Captain Horace Avery came stumbling across the beach, drenched in blood and dirt. His companions and employees rushed to his aid, bringing him to the life fountain where Valencia discovered him. "Where is Mother?" She asked.

"She didn't make it." He answered. "I wasn't able to protect her."

Salty despair poured down Valencia's cheeks as she sailed into the night, a runaway. Her heart ached as if it would erupt. _Where will I go now? Where would be the best place to sail?_ She turned her bleary focus to the distant islands. There was Jonah Town, or she could go to Blood Shoals, or there was Rapa Nui. _I should sail to Jonah Town, and spend the night at the tavern. Then I could sail to Flotsam and maybe Cool Ranch the next morning._ She took a shaky breath. _There's no where else I can go anyways. I'll sail as far away from here as possible._ Talons of spite clawed at the place in her heart her father once held. _He let her die,_ she told herself. _He could've saved her, but he didn't. He saved himself._

"It was an ambush." She heard his voice. "We didn't see it coming. Estelle was the first hit and the first to die."

"You never cared about her." She reviled against her father, shouting into the night air. Her grief burned into fury. "You've only ever cared about yourself and that's why she's dead!"

Valencia grunted as she steered her raft forward to Jonah Town. _He was never a real father. Just some pirate playing pretend. All he cares about is money and that stupid war. Who cares about some idiotic map anyways? Skull Island is safe and that's all that matters, why doesn't he leave Valencia alone?_ She cursed under her breath.

The moan of the great Jonah Town whale pierced through the air as Valencia turned her raft into the docks. She didn't spot any pirates, merchants, or dockmasters around the pier as she docked and left her ship to enter Jonah Town.

The whale-back city was notorious for its secret dealings and underground community. If a pirate needed a job done, he could meet with the Frog Father within Gullet below or see if any mercenaries had flown their way into Skull Island. Shady dealings ran Jonah Town.

She started out toward the tavern and entered without hesitation. There wasn't much of a crowd, but the bar was occupied by a group of burly marauders. Their weapons sat sheathed in various places along their bodies, and they occasionally tipped giant mugs of yum into their throats. Valencia scanned the tavern for an empty space before approaching. A young man with dark hair jolted up, glaring down at a lady pirate sitting next to him at the bar. He wore a Swashbuckler's suit in red and purple lined with gold and brown, and he carried a rapier and a dagger. "What if the wizards know something we don't?" He demanded. "What if the key to ending this war is magic?" Valencia rolled her eyes. _Just like Horace._

"Carter, you know they've taken steps against wizardry." The girl shook her head, long blond hair swaying in her ponytail. "It wouldn't work. Staying with Captain Miranda is the best chance we have."

"Whatever. Do what you want, Ann." He fired back. "I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll win this war." With his final interjection, the young man turned and stormed out of the tavern.

"Carter wait!" The girl called after him to no avail. She turned back to the bar, defeated. Valencia's eyes fell upon the open bar stool. _Well, he doesn't need it anymore,_ she considered. _And it's not like it's stealing if he left it open._ Decidedly, Valencia paced over to the stool and took a seat. The blonde pirate beside her mumbled beneath her breath, grasping her drink. _Should I ask if she's alright?_ She turned away.

The blonde pirate chuckled quietly. "Some people will never learn, am I right?" She turned a blue eyed gaze to Calamity.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"My name is Ann Stanley." She held out her hand. Valencia hesitated then shook it. "Are you a traveler as well?"

"Aye." She nodded curtly.

"What's your name?" Ann asked. Valencia opened her mouth but hesitated once more _. I've run away from him- Horace is no longer my father. Why should I be enslaved by the stupid, war-obsessed name he gave me? All his obsession has brought is calamity, but calamity bought my freedom._

 _"_ Calamity." She answered.

"That's a unique name." Ann smiled.

"Aye." Valencia, or Calamity, nodded again.

"Say, ye got a place to stay?" Ann posed.

"No, not really. I just left Skull Island." She watched Ann raise her mug of Yum and take a large gulp.

"I've got an idea." She offered. "Would you like to join our crew?"

"Your crew?"

"Aye." She nodded enthusiastically. "Our Captain Miranda will take in just about anybody."

"Sure." Calamity shrugged. "I have no where else to go." _This might be good for me. Even if I have to work, they're a band of vagabonds. We'll sail far away from Skull Island, and I'll never have to see Horace's greedy face ever again._

"Great!" Ann stood and nodded to the door. "Let's go meet the captain."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello friends! This is the second story in my Eagle101 series, and the second time I'm re-writing the story! It'll be 12 chapters long I hope you enjoyed this first part and that you'll stick around for the rest. Any feedback is greatly appreciated 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blacks and blues painted the sides of a Skull Island frigate towering over lesser ships below. Lunar light shone upon its splintery, wooden Hull and reflected into the blond's eyes. Calamity slowed to a halt at her side. "Here rests Captain Miranda's pride and joy," Ann placed her hands on her hips. "Our mighty warhammer, the Silent Pheonix."

"Fine vessel." Calamity nodded.

"Aye." She agreed. "Let's go meet the captain." Without hesitation, she marched up the gang plank. Calamity sighed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ She followed Ann, feeling a little less eager. Ann led her across the empty upper deck and into the lower parts of the ship. Several different sections spanned out along a central hallway leading to the open kitchen and dining space.

Ann took to one of the first doors, letting them into an occupied bedroom. A woman sat upon a bed in the center of the room surrounded by a desk, dresser, and various paintings hanging on the walls. She lifted her dark brown gaze and pulled her hair out of her tan face. "Ann, what're ye doin'? Who's this ye brought?" The woman scowled.

"Cap'n, this is Calamity. She's Carter's replacement."

" finally left us, did he?" She shook her head and turned to the ginger. "What reason do you have for joining my crew?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Calamity answered with a shrug.

"Is that so?" The captain's eyes darted to Ann. "And do you understand what you're requesting?"

"To join your crew." Calamity blinked. A small chuckle escaped the captain's lips.

"Ann, would you give us a moment please?"

"Yes, Cap'n." Ann turned and obeyed swiftly. Calamity net the captain's intense gaze.

"Do you know what this is?" The captain began. "Do ye understand what you're agreeing to? Cause if ye don't, I'll just be leaving ye here."

"What is there to understand?" Calamity frowned.

"We ain't just some ordinary band of misfits," Miranda said. "Me and me crew serve a greater purpose. Surely even a youngin' like yourself knows about the war with Valencia?"

"Aye." Calamity nodded. _All too well,_ her heart grieved.

"Then surely you know of the Valencia resistance?" She went on. "Those opposed to Kane's tyranny? Those who fight for humanity's freedom?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Good." She stated. "We are the resistance. We've been workin' with 'em for a long while now. Doin' jobs and things of that such. Just little favors for the Spiral."

"You work for the resistance?" Calamity blinked dumbfounded. "You're the ones fighting in this war?"

"Aye, isn't it wonderful?" She waved sarcastically. "We risk our lives everyday on the mission field. Our heads ride on the Armada's most wanted list, and we live a life of paranoia, seeing our enemies in the faces of our friends. We sleep with an eye open and cover our tracks wherever we may step. We live with our lives on a thin line. Are you sure you want to join our crew? Ye can't turn back once ye do. Ye've got to dedicate your life to this cause. Are ye willing to do so? Are you willing to give your life to save this world and all the others?"

Calamity hesitated. _Yes I am,_ she told herself. _I've got nothing to go back to and no one to miss me. I'll fix the problem that Horace failed to solve. I'll do it for mother._ "Yes." Calamity answered firmly. "I am."

"Very well," Captain Miranda smirked. "We'll make fine fish food. What are ye? A scrawny Privateer?"

"No, Buccaneer." Calamity corrected. _Scrawny Privateer? What's that supposed to mean?_ She scowled.

"Right, ye'll have to prove yer skill t'me then." Miranda eyed her skeptically. "Ain't never seen a Buccaneer o' yer stature."

"Excuse me? And waht about you?" Calamity challenged. "Not much of a captain."

"You'd be right." She chuckled. "I didn't choose the pirate life, the pirate life chose me." Calamity folded her arms over her chest. _She thinks I'm joking. How stupid can she be, making comments about me, and then weakly avoiding my offense and pretending it was a joke? Maybe I should've stayed with Horace._

"Calamity." Ann called from the doorway. The angered girl turned at the call of her name. "I've prepared your room for you and there's a few people I'd like you to meet." She nodded towards the hall. "C'mon."

"Alright." She grunted. Giving the captain a parting glare, she left with the blond pirate.

The plain room was identical to the captain's except that it was empty apart from a single, readily made bed. Calamity sat down on it's edge, sinking into the soft mattress. "Comfortable?" Ann questioned.

"Aye."

"Good." Ann smiled. "Let's go meet the rest of the crew. They're all in the kitchen."

"Sure." Calamity shrugged and stood up off the bed, following the blond out of the room and down the hall. Turning into the kitchen, Calamity surveyed the small group sitting around a table in the center of the room. A mouse fencer sat on the side, right hand locked in an arm wrestle with an eagle hoplite in black and blue armor. A cat pirate stood aside, looking on. _This is the rest of the crew?_ Calamity frowned, unimpressed. "Give it up, Patience!" The eagle taunted. "You know you can't win!"

"But I can try!" Grimaced the mouse. A second later, the eagle slammed her hand down with a loud thud. "Gah!" The mouse gasped in pain, releasing her grip.

"I told you so."

"Hello, Ann." Greeted the cat pirate, drawing attention to the two. "Who's that?"

"Well, Carter left us," she said simply. "And Calamity here joined us."

"What a shame," commented the eagle. "That boy's just wasting his time."

"Calamity, eh?" The mouse raised a brow. "What kinda name is that?"

"It's a fine name." The eagle complemented. "If you're looking to threaten someone."

"It's rude to judge someone by their name like that, you know." Ann scowled at her crewmates. "She didn't choose that name, after all." _Actually I did,_ Calamity thought to herself. "Anyways," Ann turned to Calamity. "This is Patience, she's from Scrimshaw, and she's a very skilled Swashbuckler."

"Aye, that lad Carter couldn't lay a finger on me." She boasted.

"That's Maximus." She pointed to the eagle. "He's from Ithaca in Aquila. And that's Abel, he's from Skull Island."

"Pleased to meet you." The cat pirate nodded in respect.

"Aye." Calamity nodded back.

"So where're you from, then?" Patience inquired. "And why'd you want to join our little crew?"

"Flotsam." She lied. "I'm a traveler like you, and I want to see the Armada brought to their knees."

"How bold." Maximus said. "Typical."

"Do you think you're just gonna bring the Armada down with your two scrawny hands?" Patience scowled.

"Nay." Calamity reflected her hostile demeanor. _What's wrong with these pirates? Why are they trying so hard to start trouble with me?_

"So I thought." She spat. "Ye can't. None of us can. No matter how hard ye train, ye'll never be able to topple the Armada. Not alone anyways. We work as a team. Don't go off playing hero on one of our missions, understand? Ye'd endanger us all with that kind of stupidity. Stop yer dreamin.' This is reality."

"Heh, I think she understands as much." Ann rested a hand on Calamity's shoulder.

"She ought to," the mouse scowled once more. Calamity held the glare, staring her down. _She must think I'm stupid or something. I understand how the Armada works. I'll bet she's never lost anyone to the Armada. I'll bet she's full of crap. Nothing but trash._

"Alright, let's go get some rest." Ann suggested to Calamity. "It'll be a long day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Calamity's eyes flickered open. Dim light from the room's porthole shone down upon her moist face. She had been crying. Pulling the blankets over her shoulders, she cradled herself, soft weeps escaping her lips.

Grief smothered her heart, but she couldn't fight back, for she couldn't deny reality. She sniffled and stared up at the night sky. _Like the dark skies of Marleybone,_ she thought, remembering a distant wish from her childhood.

 _"Mommy, where is that ship from?" Her tiny voice queried as she and Estelle Avery watched ships coming in and out, leaving the docks of Skull Island._

 _"Marleybone," her mother answered._

 _"Have you ever been to Marleybone, Mommy?"_

 _"No, but your father has," her mother explained._

 _"Oh." The young girl continued watching. "Marleybone has pretty ships. I wanna go to Marleybone." She looked up at her mother. "Can we go there someday?"_

 _"Sure." Estelle smiled. "We'll go together, just you and I."_

Calamity's heart burst, and she let out a loud, sobbing moan into her pillow. Her eyes burned with salty tears, and her soul screeched with longing for the warmth of her mother's arms. She could still see Estelle's face so clearly; colorful hazel eyes, her soft brown curls, and her round, supple cheeks, pink with life. And she could still smell her perfume as if she stood right by her side. "I miss you so much." She whispered to silence. She closed her eyes tightly. _Please come back, please bring her back to me,_ she prayed. _For just a single day so we can go to Marleybone together, that's all I ask._ But her wishful thinking only rubbed salt in her fresh wounds. She knew they could never come true.

* * *

Having sailed off early in the morning, they arrived at their destination quickly, so by the time Calamity awoke, they were already docked. Groggily, she made her way up to the top deck, dressed with her sword sheathed on her back. They were currently docked at a place Calamity guessed was Port Regal, but she had never been outside Skull Island. She spotted Ann leaning over the side railing, staring into the distance. She strode up to the blonde Privateer. "Morning." She grunted.

"Oh, good morning, Calamity." She greeted in reply. "How did you sleep?"

"Well." Calamity answered.

"We've got business with the governor this morning." Miranda announced, coming up behind them. She laid her arms over their shoulders. "A little meeting of sorts. He claims he's got important information."

"What do you think it could be?" Ann inquired.

"Not sure." The Captain shrugged. She stepped back. "Could be anything from a weapon delivery to simply taking news to the front lines. Ann, could you wake the others? We'll be leaving soon."

"Aye." Ann nodded and trotted off to her duties.

"As for you," Captain Miranda turned her attention to Calamity. "I want you to stay behind and watch the ship."

"What? Why do I have to do that?" She objected.

"Just in case those Armada officers there and there recognize my flag," she explained, pointing to one side of the skyway and then to another. Calamity followed her hand. An odd machine floated among the islands of Port Regal skyways opposite Valencia's stormgate surrounded by Armada fleet ships. She blinked, taken aback. _Why are they here? I thought Horace said Skull Island was a safe haven for pirates._ "If it looks like we've been spotted, I need ye to abandon ship and come find us in the governor's mansion immediately. I'll let the Redcoats know so they'll let you in. Understand?"

"A-aye." Calamity nodded.

"Good. We'll see ye later." Captain Miranda finished and left her alone. Calamity's mouth gaped open. _How could Horace have lied about our safety? How can we be sitting idle when they patrol our stormgate and build fortresses right under our noses? How could this be a safe haven when our enemies are right next door?_

* * *

The apprehension that had settled upon Calamity faded into boredom. The urgency of her task could not outweigh it's dullness. So she sat back against the post of the navigation wheel, keeping watch, resting, and scorning her father within.

Miranda and the rest of her crew returned, sauntering across the docks. Calamity stood and met Ann as she entered the ship. "How was the meeting?" Calamity yawned.

"Well worth the time it took." The blonde answered. She stepped a little closer to Calamity before whispering. "We've got a plan to bring down one of the elites."

"What? How?" Calamity's eyebrows lifted.

"One of our captains have received Phule's exact location and has orchestrated a plan to bring him down." Ann explained, eyes shining. "It'll be a huge step in the resistance's plan to recover Valencia and the Spiral."

"But that's crazy!" Calamity exclaimed. "You can't just go into Valencia and kill one of their elites. That's suicide. Just talking about this can get us killed."

"We can and we will." Captain Miranda stated, halting behind her. She glowered. "You agreed to join this crew, Calamity. You know what risks we're all willing to take. If you're such a coward, we can leave you here. This war means more than a few lives. Spit on my orders, and you're spitting on the graves of the pirates who died under my command. If you're so hesitant to face a scrap-of-metal elite, then you shouldn't have joined my crew. Are you with me or should I leave you behind?" She waited. "Answer me." Indignantly, Calamity returned the captain's glare with her own stern expression. _They're all crazy if they think they can just waltz into Valencia and take one of it's most powerful commanders. But Horace would have never let me leave Skull Island, let alone travel as far as Valencia. Going back to that man sounds more oppressive than the bonds of mortality._ "Fine. I'll stay."


End file.
